Season of love
by Raie
Summary: The quest begins and life is never a smooth road. Michi right now, but I will get to Sorato and Takari~
1. Here we goes again!

THE SEASON OF LOVE  
  
hi everyone! This is my first long fic so I hope everyone will like it. So far, I have decided that the story will be Sorato and Takari. But as time goes on, I am sure that I will add other couples.  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own digimon, If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics would I?  
  
by the way, thoughts are in CAPITAL letters.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Every morning Sora would walk along the sandy shore, remembering the past. Today is the same, she sat near the sea and felt the wonderful and cool sea breeze and thought about all the things that has happened to her. No, today was not the same, it will not be the same. Today, the digiport will be open once again, after so many years...so many years...  
  
*flash back*  
'Sora, even if you are gone, will we still be best friends?' Asked Biyomon.  
'Of course, even if I am gone, you will be my best friend for ever.'  
*end flash back*  
  
Sora smiled as the thought of Biyomon comes into her mind. Biyomon! It has been a while since she saw Biyomon. It has also been a while since she last saw the other digidestines. The others probably kept in touch with each other, but not Sora. She hasn't even phoned her best friend Tai for a long time.And Matt, she sighed as she thought of Matt. She had a crush on him since they first got to know each other in the digiworld.  
It wasn't her fault that she and her mother had to move to France to restart their life, or was it? To be exact, they moved to France because her mother found a really suitable and highly paid job. But it was definitly her fault that she never kept in touch with her friends. For many reasons, she wanted to be alone.But the e-mail to and from Mimi changed everything (N/A: somehow, Sora decided to e-mail Mimi and don't ask me why )and today, she is going to go back 'home' and she is going to go to the digiworld with her 'friends'.  
  
~~12 hours later~~~  
Sora arrived at the Odaiba airport, 6 years now, everything changes. Sora changed the most, she is no longer tomboyish. She wore her hair long and her sense of dressing changed too. Right now, she is wearing a leather dress and a pair of leather boots which would be commented as fashionable and stylish by Mimi but what she would call 'normal'.   
'Mum, I'm going to go and browse around for a little while, I am not going to be home for dinner.' Sora said as she fastened her step, and tried to get to Izzy's in time.  
  
~~At Izzy's place~~~  
'Is everyone here?' Asked Tai.  
'Yeah, if you do not count Sora that is.' Said Matt, feeling a little sad. There wasn't an obvious reason that he would think up for this feeling, he just wished that Sora would be here with him.  
'Wait a sec, who told you Sora is not going to be here! I e-mail her the day before yesterday and she assure me that she is going to be here!' Screamed Mimi with her high pitched voice.  
"Ding Dong", the door bell rang.  
'And I bet that is Sora!' Mimi rushed to open the door.  
When Mimi opened the door, there it stood a beautiful looking girl who she has never met before. Mimi was disappointed and not to mention that this girl has got every boys attention.  
'Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong place.' Mimi explained.  
'Mimi? Is this you?'The girl asked.  
HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME? AND WHY DOES HER VOICE SOUND SO FAMILIAR? Mimi thought.  
'Don't you recognise me, it's me, Sora!'  
'Sora! Oh my god! Look at you! I don't believe it!' Kari cried out from behind, and they hugged and hugged.  
Everyone else in the room had their jaw dropped. They could not believe it, the pretty girl at the door was Sora.   
'Hey, aren't you going to invite me in Izzy? I thought we are going to the digital world, not standing here and starr.' Sora said as she stepped into the apartment, but just as she was about to enter Izzy's room, the unbelievable happened. She was standing there one moment ago and the next moment, she dissapeared into the thin air.  
  
~~~~~~  
Curious to know what happened next? please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.  
  
Raie 


	2. Return of the darkness

THE SEASON OF LOVE  
  
I know I know, there wasn't much romance in the previous chapter, but I will try to make sure that there is some in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I don't want to own digimon! But there are some characters here that I have made up.  
  
Thoughts are in CAPITAL letters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sora woke up in a dark and damp place, WHERE AM I? Sora thought as she tried to get up.  
'Well well, so you finally decided to go back to Odaiba. Bad choice, you should've known that I am all waiting for you.' Said a voice behind the darkness.  
'Who are you? Show yourself!' Sora cried instictively.  
'My my, don't you remember me at all? Bad memory Sora. You should've realized darkness always wins at the end. Hahahaha...'  
'Yeah, that still doesn't explain who are you or why I am here.' Sora said trying to not sound scared but really, she is more scared than ever.  
'You are not in the position to ask questions! But if you really wanted to know, my name is Myotistmon, does that ring the bell? Why you are here? Ha! You are just a part of my ultimate plan. And when it ends, the digidestines will be no more. The darkness will rule once again.' Myotistmon said sound excited. 'Now, if you excuse me, my plan have to proceed.'  
Once again Sora is alone in the dark. But she is not afraid, because she knew that she is safer to be alone in dark than be with Myotistmon. Myotistmon is capable of anything...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the real world the other digidestines are doing everything they can to find Sora. But they are not successful since Sora is in the digiworld traped by Myotistmon. As they were about to phone the police and report about a missing person, sudddenly Izzy remembered to check his computer. And as Izzy suspected, they had an e-mail from Gennai.  
'After searching for Sora for so long, how come none of us thought of the computer.' Said Tai sarcasticly.  
'Common on Tai, this is no time for you to be funny. Sora might be in danger and needs rescuing! How could you be so heartless!' Mimi screamed at Tai, as everyone else tried to cover up their ears, Mimi's voice sure was sharp and loud.  
'Sorry, so can you stop screaming now. we need to read the e-mail.' Tai said light heartedly, which just made Mimi more angry.  
'You are such a jerk!' the sound was deafening.  
'Will you two stop fighting! We have to stick together, not screaming each other's head off!' This time, it was from Kari. All of them was stunned, Kari screaming? It just doesn't match. 'Now that we are all quiet, Izzy, can you read the e-mail out loud so everyone can hear properly.'  
  
Good day digidestines,  
I have good news and bad news for you, so which do you want to read first? Will since it's up to me to decided, the good news first. I found Sora! She is safe and sound for the moment. The bad news is, Myotistmon is back and he traped Sora in some sort of prison of his.   
Due in about 40 second, all of you will be transported back to the digiworld and your mission is to rescue Sora and the faster the better.   
Gennai  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sora sat in the shadow, she prayed that the other would come and save her. But she did not really wanted that either. She knew, if the others came, it would be the chance Myotistmon need to finish them off. She cannot risk her friends' life for her. They must not come...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Everyone, get ready. Here we goes again.' Said Tai as they are all transported to the digiworld once again.  
In a short while the digidestines are found themselves back in the digiworld but due to some weird reasons, they were all separated. Tai is with T.K., while Matt with Kari, Mimi was with Joe and somehow, Izzy ended up in front of Myotistmon's gate.  
'What the...' But before Matt could say anymore, he was interapted by Kari.  
'I don't know how this happen but I think we should find our way toward Myotistmon's castle. I believe that everyone will be there.' Said Kari with confidence. 'But mmm... can I ask you a question Matt?'  
'Sure, no problem. If it's too hard, all I have to do is not answer.' Matt joked a bit.  
'You see, uh, how do I put this, uh. Me and T.K. are in love, would you mind if we dated? And do you think Tai will like this relationship very much?' Kari hold her breath as she waited for the answer, she knew, it's either things will turn out alright or it will get pretty ugly.  
'What!!!!!'  
  
  
I am so sorry that this one is so short and it took me so long, I know, not much romance at all, I am thinking of putting Mimi with Tai, hope people won't mind.   
  
Raie 


	3. Guardian

THE SEASON OF LOVE  
  
disclaimer: I do not own digimon.   
  
Thoughts are in CAPITAL.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'What!!!!'Matt screamed. 'You and T.K. are in love and you are asking for Tai's and mine approval!'  
Kari nodded and muttered, ' Well, one down, one to go.'  
'What's with people these days!' Matt continued screaming but was disturbed by Kari.  
'Do you think Tai will approve?' Kari asked.  
'Oh! I seriously doubt that.' Matt calmed down and said. 'But I believe that if you make him fall in love with someone, he would probably go nicer on T.K.'  
'Really! Now all I have to do is to find someone for Tai.'   
'Like it's gonna be so easy.' Matt said sarcasticly but Kari is not listening.  
'Let's see... Noriko is a good choice... no, how about Ami...no, Rie...no, OH I got it! Sora! Perfect!' Kari said while Matt's face turned white.  
'Sora? I don't really think they are a match, I mean they are too good friends to have a relationship like that. And anyway, he should have a girlfriend who is loud to match his personality.' Matt said trying to change Kari's mind of putting Tai and Sora together.  
'Sora is the perfect match, don't you see. They go well together. Anyway, it's not like Sora is your girlfriend so why should you worry.'  
'Uh... because Tai is my best friend?'  
'When did you and Tai became best friends anyway.' Kari asked curiously and then suddenly realised that Matt is trying to hide something. 'I know! You like Sora don't you! Or why will you be against such a good match. Admit it, you got feelings for Sora!'  
'No! Well, I mean maybe...wait, I mean yes...I mean...'  
Kari did not wait for his response and started singing as they walked towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, not far from Kari and Matt, there was T.K. and Tai. The two also have decided to walk towards the castle. They have walked and walked for a long while and neither of them are saying anything to each other, when Tai broke the silence and said, 'Is there something you are not telling me? Because I have a feeling that everyone knows something except for me.'  
T.K. thought of telling him about he and Kari but decide no to. THE TIME WASN'T RIGHT, MAYBE WHEN SORA IS SAFE, I CAN TELL HIM. T.K. thought and said, 'No, there wasn't anything, you are just sensing things wrong.'   
That ended their conversation and once again there is that awkward silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi and Joe was too walking towards the castle, and they are nearly at the front door. it was a miracle that they have gone this far and Mimi haven't sprang her ankle since she is wearing her 8cm high heel platform shoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy was alone, he is already at Myotistmon's castle's gate, he being himself and is doing what he would do when there is a problem, typing and searching for answers using his trusty laptop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sora trapped in Myotistmon's cellar was desparately trying to find her way out and at the same time praying that her friends were safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Little did the digidestines know that Myotistmon is watching their everymove. Grinning happily as the digidestines moved closer to his trap, he is so close to victory he can almost taste it. SOON, THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! He thought happily. NOTHING SHALL RUIN MY PERFECT PLAN! NOTHING! MUHAHAHA!  
Little did Myotistmon know that someone else was keeping an eye on him as well. In the shadow, Raie (A/N: Decided to give myself a part. Hehe... it's a small part) the guardian of the digidestines watched and waited for him to give more information.  
'I will squash those digidestines. This time, I will do it myself, no mistake is allowed. No no, this time, they will go to digiheaven certainly.' Myotistmon said to himself. 'No miracle will help them this time. Without their digimon, they are worthless. Hahahaha...'  
Raie did not say a thing, quietly she sent message to Gennai and the digidestines.  
  
  
What is Myotistmon's plan and what happened to the digimons? Find out on the next chapter or Season of Love.  
  
I am so sorry that this one is so short, my homework has piled up. Geeze, three assignments due in one week and I haven't even started on any of them. Anyway, special thanks to all the people who sent me reviews. Thank you so much!  
  
Raie  
  



	4. Power and desire

SEASON OF LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, so can I hopefully get on with the story now with no more distraction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't long when Izzy realized that he has an e-mail from someone unknown, curiously, he decided to check it out. And this is what the e-mail says;  
  
Digidestines,  
1325152091920 919 23120389147 25152118 52251825 1315225. 25231185, 85 8118 19120 2018116.  
Raie  
  
(A/N: By the way, the numbers are not music notes, they are secret codes I have learnt from my friends)  
  
It took Izzy no time at all to figure out what exactly the note is saying. Quickly, he closed the e-mail and waited patiently for his friends to arrive.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
But it wasn't easy trips either. But with a lot of determination and courage, they finally met in front of Myotistmon's gate. While inside Myotistmon' castle, Sora somehow found a little trap door which led her out of the castle and into the woods.  
She wandered around hoping to find any of her friends but without any luck since they have already reached the castle. Sora have not realized and continued to walk deeper into the enchanted wood.  
While Sora have escaped from Myotistmon's castle, the other digidestines came up with a plan to rescue her.  
'O.K., so Myotistmon is watching us, what we need to do is rush in, grab Sora and get out of here. Sounds good?' Tai said rushing everything.   
'No, this definitly is not a good idea.' Said Mimi. 'You should use your brains, do you really think it will be that easy to get Sora got of there!'  
Everyone starred at Mimi, it was so rare that she says something that makes sense. While Tai seems to be an exception, he did not want to agree with Mimi.  
'So you are saying that we are going to sit here and wait until Myotistmon decides to come and attack us?' Tai argued.  
'No! I am not saying that we should just sit here and wait. All I am saying is that we should think of some sort of more sensible plan.'   
'Well, do you have a plan then?!' Tai starts to get impatient.  
'If it wasn't you screaming my head off. I might have a better plan...' And Mimi started to scream at Tai too.  
'Me! Screaming your head off! You are the one who is screaming...'  
Everyone else sighed. They knew that once this two starts to fight, it will take ages before they calm down and get to the real business. So rest of the group decided to work out a plan among themselves while they have to wait. But before they even get the chance to sit down, Myotistmon stiked.  
'Crimson Lightning!' "Bang" it just missed Kari by an inch.  
'Muwahahaha, digidestines! Welcome to your domn!' Said Myotistmon as he striked again. 'Crimson Lightning!' And this time, it went straight to T.K. while the rest of the group watched in horror.  
No, the strike did not miss. It hit T.K. and he fell down. 'Muwahahaha, I knew it, without your digimons, you are nothing but weaklings.' He said as he gets ready to attack the other digidestines.  
'I might as well do you a favour and let all of you die together! I might as well kill your little friend in my prison as well' Myotistmon said as he performed a magic spell and tries to make Sora appear right in front of him.  
'Searching for someone?' said a unmistakeable and strong voice not far behind Myotistmon.  
'Ah, Raie. So you decided to join the fun as well. Haven't seen you for a while.'  
'No, I am not here to game with you. The digidestines will beat you again, you just wait and see.' Raie said as she flew up to the sky and sprinkled some magical powder.  
'You will pay for this Raie! Mark my words for it.' Myotistmon cursed as he rushed back to his castle.  
The digidestines however began to dissappear.   
'What is happening to me!' Mimi whined as she clutched herself closely to Tai.  
'~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so sorry that this chapter is so short as well. But my homework has piled up on my desk.  
  
Raie 


	5. A whole new world

SEASON OF LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and I hope that no one is going to sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Digidestines, I am your guardian. You are now being trasported to another world, the world of unexpected: Orchard Mill. Where you would improve your mental and physical skills.' Raie said as she vanished. 'Once you get there, there will be someone who will give you more instructions and explanation. Good luck digidestines. My help ends here.'   
'Great, how many worlds do we have to travel to!' T.K. muttered as he stood up. 'Hey! My wound doesn't hurt anymore!' He added surprisingly.  
'Well, this world is full of unexpected.'   
'Oh, I wish Sora was here with us.' Mimi mumbled as they nearly reached the ground.  
Everyone sighed. They all wished that Sora would be with them, but they cannot help to get worried about her. She is alone in the digiworld with Myotistmon trying to kill her.  
Then suddenly, "Crash"! The digidestines landed on top of each other.  
'No doubt about it when she said the place is full of unexpected.' Joe grumbled as he tries to get up.  
'Now I understand the meaning of crush landing.' A familiar voice joked.  
The digidestines looked up and saw Sora standing right before them. They all tried to get up at once, but since they are on top of each other, they fell again.  
'Ouch! Hey watch it,Tai.' Izzy said, unlucky for him, he was on the bottom of the "human tower".  
'Here let me help you.' Sora said as she help her friends to get up.  
'Sora! You are alright! We were so worried about you.' Mimi said as she hugged Sora tight and cried.   
'Girls.Too much trouble' Tai muttered but Mimi heard it anyway.  
'What did you say Taichi Yagami.' Mimi yield and the pair starts to argue again.  
'Umm... someone bother to fill me in on what has just happened.' Sora said as she starred at the two.  
'Let's just say that since Mimi got back. The two of them got a new hobby and that is to scream each other's head off.' Matt said sarcastically.  
'Well, I didn't notice that. You must tell me about what happened to you guys after I moved.' Sora said sitting down on th floor as she took another look at Tai and Mimi, she was prepared for a long talk with Matt since it should be quite a while before the two stops.  
It was after a long time when someone finally realised that something was wrong. 'Hey, didn't that our guardian who so ever said that someone will be here to give us the next batch of instruction and stuff?' T.K. asked.  
'Now that you mentioned it. Yeah, she did say something like that!' Kari exclaimed.  
'Oh no, we are stuck in the weird place and there is no instruction or explanation or what so ever! Argh! How can someone do this to us!' Joe freaked out.  
'Hey chill dude, I am sure that the person is coming, mayve he's car broke down or something.' Matt said, he was enjoying his private conversation with Sora. He wished that the person will take his time.  
'Car breaking down? This is driving me crazy!' Joe continued to complain.  
'Um, at this point, you are crazy Joe.' Izzy pointed out as he looked up from his laptop and everyone except Tai, Mimi and Joe chuckled.  
Tai and Mimi are busy screaming at the top of their lungs to be able to hear anything anyone else is saying. Joe on the other hand are furious at Izzy.  
You pig!' Mimi screamed at Tai. (A/N: I am not going to write about all of their aguments in there, no time, don't bother and anyway, it's going to be boring if I do)  
'Me Pig? You...you...you...' Tai was speechless, not to mention his face went crimson red.  
'Me what?' Mimi laughed. 'Look at you. Ha! You face is all red, I think it is going to turn purple any second now. Hahaha...'  
The other digidestines' attention was attracted by them and they all giggled at Mimi's comment. Tai's face is pretty funny now. But their giggles was not hidden so well and that made Tai more angry then ever.  
'Stop Laughing!!!!' Tai screamed. His voice was so loud, it can be heard 20km away.   
This however awoke the man in the cottage no far from them and he rushed out angrily in his pyjamas with a knife in his hand.  
'People are trying to sleep here!' He said running towards the digidestines waving his knife.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is going to happen to the digidestines? Uh? Ahem. You will have to find out next time.  
  
Raie  



	6. Mission nearly impossible

SEASON OF LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, this will probably made into anime shows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Do you know how rare it is for me to have some sleep!' The man complained waving the knife dangerously in the air as if it is about to strike any time.  
The digidestines had no defense and they all thought that it is better if they stay as far as possible from the insane man as possible. They took a step back, and another and another...  
'I only sleep 13 hours a day. How do you suppose me to work when I am feeling sleepy huh?' The man continued to complain. Even though the digidestines are afraid but it was funny to hear someone complain about not enough sleep when they sleep 13 HOURS a day! Sora could not help it and she chuckled. The others all glared at her, chuckling in a time like now is not a wise choice.  
But the man stopped when he heard Sora chuckling. He stared at her and then looked at the knife he was holding and he burst out laughing. Izzy, Tai and T.K. were curious at the fact that he laughed, the others however was just relieved to see him drop his knife.  
'I am so sorry that I scared you.' He apologised. 'My name is Kiomo. See this is what happens when I don't get enough sleep, I took my butcher knife instead of my walking stick.'  
'That's alright. No harm done.' Kari said smiled sweetly.  
'Are you the Golden Gods and Godesses?' Kiomo asked curiously.  
'Huh?' Matt was confused. Actually, he wasn't the only one.  
'You know, legendary stuff? Golden Gods? Destines? Digidestines? Does any of these ring the bell' The man tried to explain.  
'Digidestines! Oh yes, we are the digidestines.' Tai exclaimed.  
'Then you are the Golden Gods amd Godesses!'Kiomo smiled. ' Come into my place. I am here to explain to you about everything. You know. Raie must have told you about me?' He added just incase they did not understand.  
'Raie? That's right! She told us that someone will be here waiting for us and give us explanations and etc.' Izzy said as they walked toward the little cottage that belonged to Kiomo. 'What can you tell us about our mission?'  
'Well, come in first. I will need quite some time to explain to you about everything.' Kiomo said as he opened the door and showed his guests in.  
Kiomo's little cottage was not big, but it is clean and tidy. 'Have some tea while you listen to me.' He said in a very polite manner.  
'This is the land of Gobtant. It has to begin quite a long time ago when the magicians and enchanted creatures habitated this area. It was peaceful, quite until the Devils came. They trashed our world and ruined everything. 5, I think. Wait. No, 6 powerful magicians sacrified their life and magiced the Devils into some far away mountains where they will be trapped for 1000 years. A few days ago, the 1000 years was up and the Devils came out to hunt again. That's when we asked Gennai for some people to come and destroy the Devils before they destroy us and I believe that's why you were sent here.' Kiomo paused and waited for anyone to ask him about anything. But everyone was too occupied to say anything, so he continued. 'You task are not that difficult, but quite dangerous. You all must stay together all the time and travel south because that is where the most of the Devils will be, we as in Gennai and me presume. Here is some Gobtant clothings, I know, it is not as stylish as the ones you are wearing now, but it is better and safer for you if you are dressed to look like us.'  
Kiomo also handed each of the digidestines some clothes and some weird looking coins. 'This is the Gobtant money, the larger the piece the more it is worthed and how much it is worthed is indicated on the coin.'   
The digidestines nodded and looked back at him quietly.   
'Tonight you must stay here, it is already late and it will be dangerous. Tomorrow, I will tell you about your weapons and protection. But tonight, let us rest.' Kiomo said as he got up and prepared for bed. He said as he yawned, 'You will have to sleep in your own clothes tonight, I mean it will not be much use for a while won't yet? Have a good night!'  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? I know there isn't much romance in this one and I am trying to hurry up with the explanation as well. So sorry.  
  
Raie 


	7. Twisting

SEASON OF LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and blah blah blah blah But the Kiomo guy was my creation!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone went to sleep but Sora, she stood by the window and starred at the shinning moon outside. She sighed and sang softly to herself. She was totally absorbed in a world of her own, she did not realise that no everyone is asleep. Someone in the dark listened to her song as Sora slowly drift off asleep.  
The morning came soon and there was a racket. 'Oh My God! What time is it already!' 'My clothes is all wrinkled!' 'Hey, where did I put my socks last night, I can't seem to find it.'...  
When they all got ready and had breakfast, Kiomo walked towards them and in his had there are 7 very different weapons. A dagger, a piece of rope, a bow with arrows, a transparant globe, a sword, a bag of dust and a thick, heavy book.  
The digidestines starred at each other, there are 8 of them and only 7 weapons. Kiomo understood what they are thinking about, he took a glance at them and starts to explain.  
'The dagger is made out of the finest gold. See the 8 topaz there? They represent Faith. The dagger might seem not to very useful, but there will be time when you will be glad to have one around. It seems that it belongs to the child of reliability.  
The piece of rope seem useless. It is actually been blessed by many great gods. In another word, it is magical. The rope is made tough for any situation. See the pearl at this end? The pearl stands for Harmony. And it is the place where you place your hand and throw the rest at the enemy. Very good aiming, and wraps tight, very tight. It belongs to the child of courage.  
The bow is made out of fine wood. carved with imperial designs for luck and opal for hope. I don't think it is necessairy to explain to you how it is used. The prophacy said it belongs to the child of hope.  
This transparant globe is called Healling Potion. The globe is made out of diamond, light I believe it meant. The Healing Potion seem to be harmless, but it works both ways. It can kill or heal depends on the person who is using it. I believe it belongs to the child of light.  
The sword is made by the finest craftsman in this country using the best material we can find. Near the handle is a ruby, happiness it meant. With the correct skill, I believe this is the weapon that you will find that you will use most frequent. I think if my memory is correct it belongs to the child of friendship.  
The bad of dust is also called Fairy Dust. Puts anyone to sleep instantly. The bag is made out of fine leather, and has a lapis lazuli (A/N: it is a purple coloured stone) meaning life. This will also come handy in the beginning. Belongs to the child of sincerity.  
The book contain all the knowledge about your enemy and the detailed description of the weapons and instruction on how it is suppose to be properly used. The cover of the book is carved with a emerald representing truth. When there is a emergency, the book will also provide magic spells. It doesn't matter which page you turn to, it will only appear when it is needed. The prophacy says it belongs to the child of knowledge.' Kiomo stopped to catch his breath, just as soon as he was about to tell them about their enemy, Kari interapted.   
'Hey! How come the child of love doesn't have a weapon?!' She asked.  
'Oh yeah.' Kiomo realised that he forgot to mention the most important weapon of all. ' The child of love's weapon is unique. It comes from herself. Mentally and physically. All the movements is vry much similar to the mixture of martial art, dance and gymnastic. The book will mention some basic steps but the rest she will have to work it out to see whether the movement fits or not.'  
"Now what you are against is pretty horrifing...'  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is the digidestines' enemy? Will it be Myotistmon? Or someone new?  
  
Raie 


	8. The Inn Keeper

SEASON OF LOVE   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
Thanks for everyone's support!  
Just want to explain before I go any further that the world the digidestineds are in is called Orchard Mills but everyone there just call it Gobtant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Your main enemy is someone called Myotistmon.' Kiomo said as the digidestines' gasped. Myotistmon-their old enemy is here as well! Didn't Raie took care of him back in the digiworld? But Kiomo continued, 'That Myotistmon might be weak right now. But his servants sure aren't! His servants are called Warlords here. They are cunning and are terrific spies. You must be careful of them, they might be vampires, demons, warlocks... most hideous creatures and some of them are even people among us, the Gobtants.Traitors they are!' Kiomo is most angry when he mentioned the Gobtants who are traitors.   
'But where do we have to go to find them?' Izzy asked.  
'Oh that!' Kiomo thought for a moment and finally replied. 'If what I remembered was right, you check with the book everywhere you go. It will tell you where to go next.' he said handing the weapons to everyone except for Sora for her weapon was herself.  
'Now that we got all the information we need. Can we go now!?' Tai asked impatiently, he could not stand all these talking. He wanted adventure.  
'Wait Tai.' Joe stopped him from rushing out of the door. 'There are a few things we still have to do before you go and kick these 'hideous' creature's butt. For example, shouldn't we ask Izzy where exactly we are heading off to?'  
'Hehe... I nearly forgot about it.' Tai said scratching his head as Mimi rolled her eyes.  
Everyone's gaze was fixed on the book and Izzy as he carefully opened the book to the first page slowly, the page starts to glow and in a split second two word in gold letter appeared right in front of them and it said "Gold Palace" and right underneath, in a line of small red letters, it said "Go North" and underneath that, a little poem in blue ink and this is what it said:  
  
"Go North, Go North,  
To a place where you find Gold.  
Beware of the deadly sin,  
The most cunning way not win.  
Trust and betray is the game,  
Believe in your friends is the way."  
  
'Hmph, the book want you to go to Gold Palace? Terrible place to go! No one believes in each other. All day long, they fight about who gets more gold, and foreigners are most unwelcome. They think you are trying to steal their precious gold.' Kiomo gave the digidestines a little back ground information on the place as he sent them away on their journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestines all shivered at the thought of the place Gold Palace. The name sounds heavenly, but the description Kiomo gave them is truely terrible.  
They walked and walked and walked and walked. It wasn't long when finally Mimi said,'Hey! Can we stop now? I feet are dying. And anyway, I want to change into my new clothes!'  
'Mimi is right Tai,' Kari stopped and said. 'We should change, it's not good for us to let other people know that we are from another world.'  
'O.K., if you truely wanted to change, we might as well. Now, everyone have 20 minutes and we meet back here! Don't go too far away and no peeking!' Tai ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 minutes later, the boys were the first to come back and they waited impatiently. They were all wearing a long robe that is up to their ankle with pants underneath.   
'Geeze, do we have to wear this? It makes me feel so much like a girl. A robe! Can you believe it!'Joe complained. But just as he was about to say another word, the girls came out. They were all wearing a non sleeve high collar robe. Everyone of them looked pretty and Tai whistled, but was silenced by the killing look in Sora and Kari's eyes and a whack on his head by Mimi which made everyone laugh.  
'Hey! I was just complimenting you!' Tai muttered as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. Unfortunately, Mimi heard him.  
'Yes, you were just complimenting us in the rudest way possible. Which to me, sounded more like insulting!'  
Everyone else sighed. How long do they have to put up with this? It's not like the situation is not bad enough.  
'Okay! Can we please move on now! We don't have all day.' Izzy decided to end the fight. It took them a long time before they are finally on the road again and by then, it was almost noon.  
It took them another half a day or so before they decided to stop for the night. They reached an inn that looked nice and they decided that the inn will be place for tonight.  
They all went in as the inn keeper came out to greet them. 'Heelo, young fellas, what can I ge ya?'  
The inn keeper was an old man he had those funny accents that made the digidestineds giggle.  
Sora was the first one to recover and politely she asked, 'May we have three rooms please sir.'  
'Of course young ladie. Three rooms it will be and 10 mickels for per room per night. Than-que.'  
10 mickels? The digidestineds was stunned. They had absolutely no idea how much is 10 mickel and which coin represents that. They stood there starring at each other see if the others remembered what is a mickel. Of course, they came up with absolutely nothing.  
The inn keeper knocked his head on the wall. 'Oh no! Not another one of these people who don't have any coin. I have to live too you know.' he kept on knocking his head on the wall.  
'We do have money! We do! We truely do have money.' T.K. said. 'Only we are not sure if we got what you call mickels...' T.K. hold out a bunch of coins to show the old man.  
'Well, ya kidz shall need a lota help with money.' The inn keeper said as he took the largest piece. 'Tis one is the most expensive. Then there is tis one and tis one and tis one... Now, 10 mickel is the smallest coin.'  
The digidestineds nodded and tried to remember as much as they can. Then when the inn keeper finished the lesson with mickels and etc. Sora paid 30 mickels and they went to settle down. They were all tired from a day of walking. And even though the room is a little bit crammy, they all fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am truely sorry for taking this long to write out this part. My computer broke down and I had to retype everything. I will try to work faster for the next part. By the way, the Sorato and Takari might not begin for at least a while. I have to sort out Mimi and Tai first.  
  
Raie 


	9. Golden Palace

Season of love **THE SEASON OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. otherwise, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics would I? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The sun soon rise and it was time for the digidestineds to be on the road again. They all agreed to wake early so they would hopefully reach Gold Palace before night fall. They were all surprised that when they got up which is just dawn, the inn keeper was awake as well.   
'Good morning sir.' The girls greeted the old man as they sat down on a table and waited for the others.   
The inn keeper was extra friendly that morning, he sat down with the girls and talked to them about many things until he asked them where are they heading.   
'Gold Palace sir.' Kari told the old man. And suddenly, the old man seems to be uncomfortable and starts to act weird.   
'I assure you missy. Ya don't wanna go there. It is a terrible place. If ya go to that place, ya looking for trouble.' The old man shivered and he soon left the table. Kari, Sora and Mimi looked at each other stunned, was Gold Palace this bad that every time the old man talk about it he shivers? They weren't so sure that they wanted to go to that place any more, but do they have a choice?   
Soon the guys came down laughing and joking. The girls tried their best to hide their fear, however, the silence in the room was felt by everyone.   
'Mmm... interesting. I wonder why there is no chattering this morning.' Izzy tried to crack everyone up, but the girls' smile never reached his eyes.   
'Come on, let's hit the road.' Tai suggested. 'The sun is shining, the soft wind, the sweet fragrance from flowers and...Archuuuu...'Tai sneezed when his hands knocked over the bottle of pepper which got all over his new clothing and while he tried to dust them off, the pepper just made him sneeze even more.   
Everyone laughed until their stomach ached. And only then, they realize that they have wasted a lot of precious time. So once again, they went on with their journey to Gold Palace.   
It wasn't until night fall when the digidestineds reached the gate of Golden Palace, of course, just like many others, they were dazzled by the beauty of the place. The whole city is made out of gold and in the beautiful sunset, the houses reflected light and it shone so bright, the digidestineds can hardly open their eyes.   
'Wow!' Matt exclaimed. 'This is making my eyes hurt. I would trade anything for a pair of sunglasses.'   
'Anything sir?' A man suddenly popped up from no where. 'Humph, those tags of yours look pretty yet they don't worth that much. I'd trade my sun glasses if you agree to give me the tag.'   
'Um... I don't think that is a good idea...' Joe suggested, but before he would even finish his sentence, the man was talking again.   
'Those tags are cheap. My sun glasses worth much much more than that. I suggest you swap them while there is someone who is foolish enough to swap them.'   
What the man just said arose Tai's anger. 'Hey dude, watch it! To us the tags worth more than anything certainly your stupid sunglasses!'   
'Ha! Suits you all! You will never be able to get near Golden Palace without some protection for your eyes, trying to sneak something out is going to be even harder.' The man walked away.   
'Did he just accuse us for trying to steal something?' This time, Mimi got angry too. 'I'd rather let my eyes burn than swapping my crest for it.'   
'But Mimi, what that guy said was right. We are not going to be able to get into Golden Palace and destroy the evil without sunglasses.' Sora said.   
'Well, believe it or not, our only way to sneak into the city is to do it at night when the sun will be down and we'll have to hurry out before the sun dawns.' Izzy gave his theory which everyone had no other choice but to agree and to follow the instruction which the book will be giving. So they rested near by for the night.   
'I can't believe it, our first test just had to be so hard! It isn't fair!' T.K. commented as he finished his training his archery.   
'The world is never fair and in the world where unexpected happens, don't even thinking about the word fair.' Tai commented. 'The rope was pathetic! I could even aim properly!'   
'Well, wait until you try the sword Tai. It's seem to be so unnatural to me. Hey! Where's Izzy and Sora?'   
'You took long enough to notice,' Mimi spoke, 'Sora has being training since dawn this morning! And Izzy? He is just making sure she got each of the steps correct.'   
'Yeah, they better get it correct, it seem that this trip to the Golden Palace would be a good practice for Sora's agility.' Joe said.   
'You'll find out how they went soon, because here she comes.' Kari said as she waved to the exhausted Sora and Izzy.   
'So how's training? Everything ready?'   
'I'm not sure Sora is exactly ready, her movements still seem to be weak and not very organized.' Izzy said, 'I believe she would do better if she has more time to practice.'   
'We can't afford to lose more time, tonight is the time, so get some sleep.' Tai said.   
'Yeah, we are going to be up all night.' Joe agreed.   
It was late at night when the digidestineds decided to go. They sneaked into the city with no problem at all and it wasn't hard to cruise around the city since everyone is asleep at this time of the night. The digidestineds weren't sure where they are suppose to go and destroy the Devil that is controlling this area, that is until they reached a magnificent looking temple made out of gold. The temple made their weapons glow.   
'I think this is the place, otherwise your weapons wouldn't glow like that.' Tai said.   
'Let's go in then. Although I would appreciated if my dagger would stop glowing. It might wake people up. Plus, it's burning me!' Joe complained.   
'Interesting. My theory is that when we get near the Devil, our weapons would glow to warn us and if it starts to burn, that means we are getting near.'   
'Interesting theory Izzy, I think we all know. Now if you look in front of you, you would see an ugly looking beast asleep. I believe that's the Devil we are looking for.' Matt said pointing towards a dark corner in the temple.   
There is was, a huge beast in the dark corner of the temple only its not sleeping, it's standing right in front of them. The digidestineds starred at the beast, they are all speechless and their body refused to move a single inch. T.K. was the first one to recover.   
'I think we should attack it not looking at it. Shouldn't we?'   
'Ye ... yeah, that is if my body co-operates with my mind.' Joe muttered softly.   
'Here goes nothing' T.K. said as he aimed his arrow at the beast's chest. It was dead accurate. The beast however did not even cry out in pain, it pulled the arrow out and became furious. It charged at the digidestineds. Or T.K. to be more precise.   
'T.K.!' Kari cried as she throw herself at T.K.. It was a close shave, the beast just missed them.   
'Oh mi god! Are you two hurt?' Mimi was concerned as she rushed over to the two youngsters. It was a bad timing, the beast charged again and this time, at Mimi.   
'Mimi! Get out of the way!' Sora screamed. Mimi turned around and what she saw nearly scared her to death, the beast is inches away from her and there is nothing she can do to prevent it from striking her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Will Mimi die? Who will have the power to save her? Find out, in the next chapter of Season of Love.

Raie 


	10. Quest

season of love **THE SEASON OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I ran out of fancy ways of saying that. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
'Argh!' Mimi screamed as she shut her eyes and turned her head away. She waited for the pain to strike her body, but the pain never came. She cautiously opened one of her eye and there it was, the beast was still right in front of her but it is not moving. She looked again and this time more closely and there she saw, a piece of rope wrapped tightly around the beast's huge body and right behind the beast, there was Tai standing his face pale. For a moment there, Mimi thought that he might faint. Then, he steadied himself and started to jump. Everyone was startled, they never thought Tai would act this way. Sure he's personality is like a child sometime but this is outrages not to mention they are in middle of a battle too.   
'It worked! It really worked!' He said hugging everyone and when he reached Mimi, he added. 'For a moment there, I thought you are a gonna.'   
'Um, I hate to break this 'reunion' party but we can't just left this thing standing there. The sun is going to be up soon and we still have to get out of here.' Joe said reminding everyone that there is still work to do.   
'Yes, what exactly do we do with the beast?' Matt added.   
'Well, we could check the book Izzy have since it has told us to come here than it should also tell us what to do with this beast.' Sora suggested.   
Izzy opened the book again and this time, this is what it said: 

The beast is not the key   
To the secret behind the copper door   
Your mind is the only way   
To the treasure you will find. 

'Well, since it want us to find out whatever is behind those door over there' Izzy said pointing towards one of the many doors in the room. 'We might as well go and get out as soon as possible. The sun is going up in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes.'   
'Yeah, but which one is the copper door?' Matt asked. From what he can see, all of the five doors are in similar colors.   
'I can tell door 1 and 3 is not copper for sure.' Sora said after examining every door. 'Every other doors are dull, copper is a dull substance. But the color on door 1 and 3 is very shiny.'   
'Smart.' Matt complimented her and to himself he added, 'I like Sora, she is attractive, caring and smart. I really don't know what is between us anymore. Friendship or...'   
'Door 2 seems to be like made out of wood. It sound quite brittle.' Kari said interrupting his thoughts.   
'Now door 4 and 5. Which one is the real copper door? They both seem to have copper qualities.' Tai muttered as he paced around the five doors. 'Let's just say it's door number 5! Everyone agree with me to try door 5?'   
'Why not?' Everyone was just about to open the fifth door when suddenly Joe stopped everyone.   
'Wait a second! I think the real copper door is door 4.' He announced. Everyone wasn't sure what to do so they listened for his explanation. 'As we were pushing the fifth door, I noticed that door 5 is light, a little too light. From my experience, copper seems to be more heavier than that. If my observation was correct, door 5 should be plastic with a large piece of copper wrapped around.'   
'I really believe door 5 is the correct door.' Tai was stubborn. 'I suggest we open door 5.'   
'But what Joe said does make sense.' Sora had to admit that she agrees with Joe. 'Come on everyone, have faith in the observation Joe had made. Let's open door 4.'   
Everyone started to mutter, they just aren't so sure who to believe any more. The book told them to believe in their friend, but which one? It wasn't until a long time they have finally decided to try door 4.   
'Tai, we are not doing this because we don't trust you. We are choosing door 4 because what Joe said made more sense. Wouldn't you say so?' Kari tried to talk some sense into her brother since he is still not convinced that Joe is correct.   
They slowly pushed open door 4 and there it was. A huge golden snake in the center of the room, no, it's not a monument. It's a real snake eyes full of hate, it hissed at the digidestineds as they approached it and got into a position that looks like it's going to attack.   
'Wow!' Sora exclaimed. 'The snake looks impossible to me. someone better think of something soon.'   
But before any of the digidestined would say anything, their ankles and wrists got tied up tightly with the weeds on the ground and the snake spoke.   
'Bonjour les enfant, je suis le serpent or. c'est the commencement des vous morts. Mais je préfère un jeu _de Rechercher_ avant ce.' (A/N: please excuse my poor French, this is where Sora being living in France comes in.)   
'Huh?' All the digidestined except for Sora was confused, they had no idea what on earth the snake is talking about. Sora on the other hand communicated with the snake.   
'Nous somme désolé, mes amis ne savent pas le français et c'est trés difficile traduis pour moi. Parle en une autre langue, s'il vous plait.'   
'What?' This time, the rest of the digidestineds were more confused. 'Can anyone please translate?'   
'Oh.' The snake was a little surprised to hear someone responding. 'All I was saying is that: Good meeting you children, I am the Golden Snake. This is the beginning of the end of your life. But before I do anything, I would like a game of _Quest_.' It explained. 'And all your little friend there is saying is that you don't understand my language which is French and it is difficult for her to translate. And she politely asked me to speak in another language.'   
After a long moment of pause, Izzy agreed to the game of Quest and asked for the rules.   
'The rules are easy you see.' The snake started to explain. 'You eight is a team and me myself and I will be challenging you. I will be asking 4 questions and you will be answering. If you cannot answer any one of the questions, I will destroy you. But if you got all of them right, I will give you a chance to fight me. Fair?'   
The eight friends nodded. It wasn't fair, but right now, the snake has the advantage and the digidestineds agreed to loosen it up a little before attacking although they had to make sure they got the questions correct because it won't do them any good by attacking when they are being captured.   
'Trés bien. The first question. In Myth, when a lightning strike, how long does it take to be heard on the ground?'   
'1 second!' Kari was a pro at this myth stuff.   
'Second question. Use three steps to load an elephant into a fridge.'   
'Um... Gomamon actually did this with me last time. Let's see, you open the fridge door, you put the elephant in and then you close the fridge door. Yes, that's it.' Joe also got the answer right.   
'This seems to be easy for you. Next question. In an arid weather, if you wanted to survive, do you take your cloth off or do you keep them on?' There was hesitation for this question, no one knew what was the correct answer.   
'Keep the cloth on.' Finally Izzy said. 'I read it from some books I was reading. I think that's the answer'   
'Good guess. Now the fourth question:   
What born in winter, dies in summer and has it's roots up side down.'   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I am sorry if this chapter took a little long, I am trying to speed up. 

Raie 


	11. Found

Season of Love **SEASON OF LOVE**

The usual stuff goes here. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It was the question that got everyone nervous, they just couldn't figure out the answer. The Golden Snake was pleased with himself.   
'Give up? Yum, I just love a game before my meals. I can taste the disappointment and the fear.'   
'Hey wait!' Suddenly Sora remembered. 'An icicle! It's forms in winter, melts in summer and it grows up side down!'   
'Drat!' The Golden Snake was not pleased. 'This was not suppose to happen! You are not suppose to know the answer to the last question! Oh hell, You lot are not suppose to last this long anyway.' The snake was in position to attack.   
'Hey! That's not fair! You said you would give us a fair chance to fight if we answered all of your questions correctly.' Mimi hated people who don't do as they said.   
'Since you said so, I would give you and only you a chance to fight me. How's that?'   
'Why not.' Mimi took the offer. 'I don't believe that I am unable to beat you.' The vines let Mimi go, she stepped forward closer to the snake, she wasn't sure where she got the courage but she knew that she must win in order to free her friends.   
The snake didn't hesitate, he went straight for Mimi's head, she ducked and was missed by an inch. The snake attacked again and this time using its tail. Mimi tried to dodge it but she fumbled, she had completely forgotten that the snake are able to use it's tail, she was hit, hard. The Golden Snake didn't give her a chance to get up and attacked once more with its venomous teeth. Mimi tried to get up but accidentally knocked her bag of Fairy Dust which fortunately tipped half of the dust over the snake. The snake didn't even struggle and was put asleep almost instantly.   
Mimi was shaky but she managed pulled out the dagger from Joe and freed all of her friends. But suddenly, she fainted and was caught by Tai just before she hits the ground.   
'So Tai, you finally found yourself a sleeping beauty.' Kari teased giving her brother a playful shove.   
'Wait until you get yourself a boyfriend, then I will have my revenge.'   
'Actually Tai, I...I um..me and ...'   
'You and what?'   
'It's just that... Oh forget it. It's not that important anyway.' Kari said. 'We better get out of here. The sun is rising.' She tried to change the subject.   
'Everything that concerns my little sister is important. Now, tell me.' Tai insisted.   
'Come on, what ever it is, I am sure it can wait. Kari is right, the villagers are heading our way and they are not looking too enthusiastic to see us.' Matt tried to help Kari although what he said was true.   
'We are out of here. Now!' Tai saw the villagers outside too. He carried Mimi and ran with the rest of digidestineds following right behind.   
It was a miracle that they got out of the city unharmed and soon, Mimi woke too. Finding herself in Tai's arms, she slapped him hard without thinking.   
'Ouch. At least you could've said thanked me for carrying you all the way out from the village. It's not like you are as light as a feather.' Tai complained rubbing where Mimi has just hit him.   
Mimi's blushed but she still remembered to argue with him.   
'Are you saying I am overweight! Well...'   
Before she would say a word more, Tai silenced her by gently placing his lips on hers for the tiniest second but it brought Mimi great shocks.   
'Just wanted to tell you how I really feel about you before we go on and risk our lives again. This is too scary.' Tai whispered and this time, Mimi's face was as red as a tomato. She knew right this second that the relationship she had with Tai was more than friendship. She loved him and arguing is just like the pinch of salt for a plain bread. Life needed to be exiting.   
'I am glad you did.' She said as she pulled herself toward Tai and the two kissed passionately.   
'Ahem! I know it's wonderful when you found the 'love of your life' but this is not a entertainment show and if you would look around, everyone is looking this way.' Joe coughed as the two broke apart.   
'Joe! Please don't add copper to the sun! You are attracting more attention by speaking so loud.' Sora elbowed Joe.   
'Umm... Tai,' Kari pulled her brother's sleeve, 'I think we should find a shelter. It's going to rain real soon.' She also pointed towards the sky.   
It was true, the sky is turning black, and from the looks of it, they are going to have a hell of thunder storm.   
'Yes, we should go. But where? I doubt any of us would want to go back to Golden Palace and there isn't a hotel or something like that for at least another mile or so.' Tai nodded.   
'By then, I bet we'd soaked through.'   
'Why don't we ask the book?' Matt suggested.   
Izzy opened the book he got from Kiomo. And just like last time, they found a little riddle that doesn't make much sense: 

Magic forces black and white   
Reaching out through space and light   
Be it far or be it near   
Take us to a shelter here. 

'What did it meant by that?' Mimi asked. 'I hate riddles, why can't they just be more straight forward!'   
'Well, this is as straight forward as it can get,' Izzy said after gave it a few thoughts. 'I think this is some sort of spell that will take us to the nearest shelter.'   
'Why don't we give that a go?' T.K. said, just like many other male digidestineds in the group, he was not particularly keen on doing a spell but hat ever that can get them somewhere before the rain hits is worth a try.   
'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be it far or be it near, take us to a shelter here.' The eight of them repeated in unison and found themselves appeared right in front of the place where they have stayed before they went to Golden City.   
'Cool!' Kari exclaimed. 'This is what magic all about, spells, cauldrons and voodoo dolls...'   
'I think you have got a nut head for a sister.' Sora whispered but everyone heard it anyway and they all laughed.   
'Ah! So the eight of ya followed me advise and didn't go to Golden City.' The inn keeper came out to greet them. 'Come in, the rain is about ta fall an it looks like its gonna be a big one.'   
The digidestineds rushed in and just as they did, a big drop of rain landed on the roof.   
'What did I tell ya.' The inn keeper smiled showing his rotten teeth. 'Me old bones aches whenever it is about ta rains.'   
Just as he said that, a gust of wind forced the door to open. The inn keeper rushed to close the door but was forced back as soon as he reached the door.   
'God damn it.' he muttered under his breath. 'The storm might just turn out to be a cyclone.'   
The digidestineds also noticed things went wrong, when suddenly Izzy shouted. 'Hold onto your belonging! Hide where there are no windows!'   
But no one seems heard him, they all stood there and awed. Izzy shouted as loud as he could again. 'A cyclone is coming near us!' And this time, everyone heard him and they all panicked. They went from left to right and from right to left again just to find a perfect spot.   
'You heard Izzy! Stay low! And don't hide near any heavy objects!' Tai's leadership skills took over and he went around and made sure everyone was as safe as they can be. And just as he was about to get down himself, he was knocked back a few steps and crashed right onto Mimi as the building collapsed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to upload, but I am having half yearly tests now and there aren't much time that I can spend on the stories. I here apologise again for my lateness. I will work as hard as I would when the summer holidays kicks in. In the mean time, please be patient! -.-;   
*yawn* have... to... sleep... now.

Raie 


End file.
